Crash Bandicoot Adventures
Timeline *Crunch is born *Tawna is born *Crash is born *Coco is born *The Events of Crash Bandicoot occur: Crash must fight other mutants of Cortex's army to save his girlfriend Tawna. He fights Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Nitrus Brio and Neo Cortex *After the events of Crash 1: Papu Papu sells the ruins of Castle Cortex and uses the money to open a Big and Tall Show. Ripper Roo gets therapy and becomes an award winning psychologist. Koala Kong landed a job as a great actor in an epic motion picture and working on his speech impediment. Pinstripe moves to Chicago and makes a sanitation company in which his earnings he will use to become a govener. N.Brio becomes a bar tender. Cortex discovers the Power Crystals. Crash and Tawna rode a kind vulture home to N.Sanity Island. They later broke up due to Crash's sister Coco mysteriously being mutated and ultimatly Coco getting more attenton. *The Events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: Cortex discovers the Master Crystal as well as his former best friends N.Gin. The two team up and plan to trick Crash into getting *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Boom Bang *Crash Bandicoot Party Games *Crash Bandicoot Intuition *Crash Bandicoot Xtra-Small: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Bandicoot Purple Fusion: Ripto's Rampage* *Crash: Mutant Island *Crash of the Titans *Crash of the Titans (Mobile) *Crash: Mind Over Mutant * * * * *Crash Tag Team Racing *Crash Racing * * *Crash Nitro Kart 2 *Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D * *Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 *Crash Nitro Kart (Mobile) *Crash Bandicoot (Mobile) *Crash Twinsanity (Mobile) *Crash Twinsanity 3D *Crash Bash ;Notes #'*' The Pokémon Trainer stays in the background while the player takes direct control of Squirtle, Ivysaur, or Charizard. The set is listed under the name "Pokémon Trainer". The player can choose which Pokémon to begin playing with and can switch between them during the battle. Characters Good Neutral #Penta Penguin (Legion) #Fake Crash (of The Titans Crash (with darker fur and Fake Crash's face) mixed with Carnival's Fake Crash) #Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot 1, shorter as in Boom Bang!) #Papu Papu (Twinsanity) #Kenny Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot 1, Boom Bang! height) #Onslaught (Legion) Onslaught: A psionic entity which has somehow been fused to an old piece of armor, awoken by Dr. Cortex. Extremely dangerous. All other info unknown. #Ayo Ayo (Bluray) #Crash Clones (Titans) #Shellephant (Titans) #Battler (Titans) #Ee-lectric (Titans) #Goar (Titans) #Grimly (MoM) #Magmadon (Both OTT and MOM) #Neo Cortex (Only MOM) #Ratcicle (Both OTT and MOM) #Rhinoroller (Both OTT and MOM) #Scorporilla (Both OTT and MOM) #Sludge (Both OTT and MOM) #Snipe (Both OTT and MOM) #Spike (Both OTT and MOM) #TK (Only MOM) #Uka Uka (Only OTT) #Yuktopus (Both OTT and MOM) #Ratnician (OTT and MOM) #Viscount (Boom Bang) Evil #Doctor Neo Cortex (Twinsanity design) #Uka Uka (Twinsanity) #Nina Cotex (Twinsanity) #Ripper Roo/Doctor Roo (Twinsanity) #Doctor N.Gin (Twinsanity) #Tiny Tiger (Nitro Kart) #Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Twinsanity) #Doctor Nitrus Brio (Mind over Mutant) #Nitrous Oxide (Twinsanity) #Dingodile (Twinsanity) #Slash "Evil Crash" Bandicoot (Twinsanity) #Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (Twinsanity) #Komodo Joe (Cortex Strikes Back) #Komodo Moe (Cortex Strikes Back) #Koala Kong (Crash Bandicoot) #N.Trance (CNK with Twinsanity Concept eyepatch over smaller blinded eye) #Emperor Velo the XXVII (CNK, what else? Twinsanity?!) #Geary (CNK) #Krunk (CNK) #Nash (CNK) #Norm (CNK) #Zem (CNK) #Zam (CNK) #Victor (Twinsanity) #Mortiz (Twinsanity) #Tea "Evil Coco" Bandicoot (Twinsanity) #Small Tiger (of the Titans) #Rok-Ko (WoC) #Wa-Wa (WoC) #Py-Ro (WoC) #Lo-Lo (WoC) #Arachnina Version 1 (of the Titans) #Arachnina Version 3 (of the Titans) #Stench (Both OTT and MOM) #Bratgirls (Both OTT and MOM) #Doom Monkey (Both OTT and MOM) #Znu (MOM) #Cortex's Znu (MOM) #Slap-E (MOM) #Koo-alas #Voo-doo Bunnies Ideas Episodes Original The Onslaught Event: Phase 1: All of the data on ALL computers, Coco's, Cortex's, EVERYONE'S, are wiped of all their data, and when they come back on, the data is replaced with the word "ONSLAUGHT." (It's restored after the Onslaught Event.) That is just Phase 1. Phase 2, Impact 1, Impact 2 Crash Team Racing '10 *Another racing tourney. *Only known contestants are Crash, Polar and Dingodile *Melee Attacks *10 items *Beach Level *Race Track Level *Mountain Road level Crash Bandicoot 10 *Crash can use a Turtle Tounge Grappling Gun. *Crash meets a new Bandicoot friend *Dingodile antagonises numerous unmutafied bandicoots (kidnapping them for Cortex) and Crash uses his Aku Staff to hit him with a wumpa fruit prompting a fight *A green enemy dealer *A new Warthog ally *The Lak Burst (dark electrical energy) *A group of seven enemy squids *A white companion cube liek box *Thug Bots; possible lackies of Cortex *A new Bat enemy/ new form of Battler *A robot absorbing appliances *A portal able to take you somewhere *Lab Frozooka Launcher; Odd machine, green volts *A green landscape *Cortex's Lab *The Ice Lab under threat by a huge ice berg *The Ice Lab being corrupt by radiation *Crash being locked in a small chamber similar to an incubator on it's side *Two buddy robots one controlling fire and the other ice. The fire has a blue eye while the ice has green *Lak Burst creating platforms *Crash's bandicoot friend being forced to watch as Cortex fuses a Shark and bandicoot *Crash at a swamp alone *A valley of mutant flowers with faces *Grimly Mountain filled with Lak Burst *A hive in Grimly Mountain *Crash and Carbon exploring a grassland with hills/Aku Tree *Cortex's new flying heart lab *Power golves *Cortex is experimenting with Gene/DNA fusion *Crash meets an Alligaturtle and a Turtlraffe and befriends them. *The cave of Akuka *Three tanks of blue Mutigen *Crash gets info from a bird *In the Swamp, The Sludge Mechanic lives and Crash fights dingodile again. *Underground Caves leading to a Volcano * Crash of the Titans *Lion with golden mask *Mojo VC- Cortex's new mech. Supreme redesign of Yuktopus Crash Twinsanity/Evoloution *Evil Coco/Tea; 10th dimension counterpart of Coco. Much more flirtatious. *Foofie- Alien from Oxide's planet attempting to stop him. *Goat King- Ruler of the Great Goat Gang in Hang City. Failed mutants of Cortex they seek revenge of all of his other creations. *Good Cortex- The 10th dimension counterpart of Cortex. Defends Twinsanity from Evil Crash's mayhem *Capu Capu- Owns a boat to transport Crash from here to the Iceberg Lab *Evil Capu Capu- Evil counterpart that cab help him go around the world *Unidentified Boy- Son of Papu Papu *Udidentified Robed Alien- Ruler of Gazmoxia. Doesn't approve of Oxide's actions but fears if he steps in it can result in catastrophe. *Fish World- Planet with Fish people with dome helmets *Cortex MiniGames- Pac-man and Space Invaders Cortexified *Twins Tech Refinery- A special place in which the twins take Wumpa to power their army *Mutant Farm- Cortex races the ants on Farmer Mills property. *Spin Punch- A powerful punch Crash obtains after getting Aku Aku and Uka Uka infused into him and/or collecting a special gauntlet Cortex Chaos *Cortex has been kicked out of the evil society for befriending Crash in the events of Twinsanity *N. Tombed (a doctor that would be a huge egyptian enemy) *N. Tertain (a doctor that is, strangely, a clown) *N. Tangled (a doctor that has possibly fused himself with plant DNA or studies plants and added a formula to them, giving them the ability to live on their own). Crash Team Racing *Fasty- An evil hippo. Crash Bandicoot *Willie Wombat- Rival to Crash. *Acid Rain- A cave level *Flow Falls- Leads up to Ripper Roo's old spot *Lava Levels- Lead's to Koala Kong's older mine *Stormy Ascent- Kenny Bandicoot (a rouge mutant assassin) tries to scale N.Gin's castle, but has also been stuck with the pleasure of having to help Fake Crash. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Cut China Habour level- Leads to Tsunami *Cut Glider Level- Crash tries to shoot down a Cortex's airships. *Fire Island- Crash must raise on a Volcanic Island in his jeep *Oriental Level- Coco must traverse a lake and defeat Coi fish to reach a goal. *Cut Scooter Level- Coco riding her scooter in China town *Elemental Crates (Elemental Crystals)- By defeating the elementals they leave a special power crystal in which they have fused their energies. When Crash collects it, the Crystal will lead him to a mini-boss. I.E Ice Crystals create paths of ice or shatter them. Water Crystals flood the area so Crash can get higher or let him surf to the boss. Ground Crystals create holes in the ground, or make some rocks collapse to reveal an entrance. Plant Crystals wrap Crash in vines and help him to places or allow him to go through a swinging/tree top segment. Air Crystals might have used a gust of wind to make Crash fly over to a distant area or take him higher. Air can also inflate Crash like a balloon to get to hovercrafts or evaporate him so he can get through smaller areas. Fire Crystals burn obstacles in the way or help warm up places. Fire is the only Crystal to get only two ways of overcoming obstacles * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Sewer Level- Nitro filled. Crash is going to retrieve a crystal. One of Cortex's Lab commanders attempts to stop Team Bandicoot's invasion *Cut Snow Level- Crash rides rainbow snow in an enviroment to get somewhere Crash Bash *Egyptian Pogo- Cut level Crash Twinsanity sequel *Western CowBoy Level *Mecical Drama- Crash is sucked into a television in which he is falling down a collapsing tower and must ride on a hospital bed and avoid Cortex's minions, who are using needles in an attempt to kill Crash. *Rusty's Cooking show- Crash inturpts Rusty's show and Rusty decides to give him a chase. *Black and White Level- Crash ends up in a series of old Disney reruns and must escape some wacky things. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash trying to save a Medivil site of some sort from domination of Cortex Crash: Mind over Mutant *Man Eating Jungle- Crash goes into it. DUH *Jungle Arena- Crash gets to the end in which he must battle the hypnotized Crash clones and Carbon in a platforming battle royale. Crash Twinsanity: Unleashed N. Sanity Island *N. Sanity Island *Jungle Bungle *Cavern Catastrophe *Totem Hokum *Fish Finding Frenzy Sunset Harbor *Windmill Way *Komodo Harbros *Security Insanity Iceberg Lab *Iceberg Lab *Ice Climb *Slip Slide Icecapades *High Seas Hi-Jinks *Gone a Bit Coco Academy of Evil *Academy of Evil *Boiler Room Doom *Classroom Chaos *Rooftop Rampage *Megalomaniac Mind Mania Twinsanity Island *Twinsanity Island *Rehab Lab *Rockslide Rumble *Bandicoot Pursuit *Ant Agony * Twins Domain *Ocean Commotion * Lava Falls (Lava Caves) *(Unnamed Rollerbrawl Level) * * * *(Coco Sub level) *Volcano Lab. *School of Goodness *Akuka Tree (Uka Tree) *Mutant Farm